


Baby Steps

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

The first person he turns to is his Uncle Norman. Even knowing the man never approved of his lifestyle, even suspecting the man knows he is the father of Letha’s child, he simply doesn’t have anyone else to turn to. 

“You’ll stay on?” he asks politely at breakfast, his mother now dead and out of the house.

Norman’s shock is palpable. But where is he to go? Daughter dead, lover dead. He’d just left his wife to start all over again. 

He nods. 

“There’ll be some changes,” Roman begins haltingly. He’s still new to this game, eighteen years of upbringing notwithstanding. 

Norman makes a strangled cry. Neither one of them can bear to think about the goings-on at the Institute right now. And yet, the life upstairs in the crib would not be there had it not been for the Godfrey wisdom of backing biotechnology when steel was dropping on the NASDAQ. 

“You can stay here,” Roman offers, genuinely unsure of what the other will say.

Norman’s response is to turn and walk up the stairs. 

“Dad.” Roman finishes quietly. 

He hears the footfalls on the staircase pause and smiles to himself. He’d lost two but gained two. Peter was right, it all balanced in the end.


End file.
